


We Are All One

by Llwyden ferch Gyfrinach (Llwyden)



Category: Magic School Bus, Sideways Stories from Wayside School, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llwyden/pseuds/Llwyden%20ferch%20Gyfrinach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is crack. It is a drabble. Its only purpose was to test the system for challenges ahead of Yuletide. And because hh wanted the crossover.</p><p>I hate when people put author's notes in the summary section, don't you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are All One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts).



The Man in the Tan Jacket rolled up his sleeves. "You have to get them, Miss Hannigan; none of the other buses can make it up to the thirteenth floor." He waved at the building; they really shouldn't have let that architect out into the real world.

She beamed at him. "All righty then, one bus and a field trip to Night Vale coming up!"

The Man straightened his tan jacket and nodded at her. He did not smile.

Dana rolled her eyes. "He means thanks." She hugged the bus driver. "See you later!"

They waved good-bye and headed off.


End file.
